


框架里的回答

by bat_laugh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_laugh/pseuds/bat_laugh
Summary: 框架未崩坏，Skye回去了，所有人关于Daisy一行人来到框架的记忆都被删除了，包括框架是假的这个事实，除了Ward，他只记得一句自己从未说过的话：Do I Get My Skye Back？
Relationships: Framework Skye | Daisy Johnson/Framework Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 2





	框架里的回答

**Author's Note:**

> 现实的Ward已经死了，这讲述的是框架里的skyeward，当然，Daisy也还爱着Ward，但她并不知道
> 
> Thank you for reading.

“After you gone.Do I get my skye back?……”

“After you gone.Do I get my skye back?……”

“Do I get my skye back？”

Ward想要逃离这个地方，他现在身处于一个森林里，那里面只有他一个人，他总能够听见自己的耳边回响着这同一种声音，窃窃私语的声音掺杂着这一句话，令他厌烦的不是这句话出现过多少次，而是这句话用的声音，是他自己的，他不记得自己说过这句诡异的话

他受够了，他用上了全力往前跑，途中摔倒了有几次，他已经不管流血的伤口了，也不管前方的是什么了

只要能摆脱这些声音就好，但那些声音还在 他知道这些问题一定有一个答案的，只是他找不到

他从森林中跑出来，从悬崖上摔了下去，他没有感觉到坠落，他觉得自己落入了大海中，但又没有水的感觉，那坠落的感觉真实过头了

那些声音暂时停了，世界安静了，这让他松了口气，一片黑暗

他看见前面有一扇门，他没有犹豫地就推开了门，他有预感，自己这么久以来听到的那同一个问题的答案，就在这里面 是的，他需要一个答案，确切，肯定的答案，他需要知道这句话是在说些什么，是什么意思，还需要一个回答

Ward进入到了一个明亮的房间，那算不上房间，里面有着无数面镜子，就像那些经典的恐怖电影里那些精神快要崩溃的人，会看到的房间，简直一模一样，有些时候，Ward确实觉得自己疯了

他面前有一把手枪，只是一把手枪

他甚至不知道那是用来干什么的

那个让他厌烦的声音又回来了

“After you gone.Do I get my skye back?”

但是在那几秒钟之后，并没有像以前那样循环起来，而是多了一个回答，女人的声音，很模糊，很小声，不够清晰，不能够让人辨别是谁回答的

“说实话……”

他急切地贴在墙壁上的镜面上寻找那个声音从哪来的

快要说完了，我得找到那个声音她说了什么，在她结束之前。

在第二句话快要说完的时候，他找到了，只不过太小声了，连最后一个单词都没听到，Ward用拳头砸向了玻璃，生气的吼了一声。

那些镜子突然碎了，外面的海水涌了进来。 他绝望的发现自己出不去了，旁边的玻璃全都变成了铁做的，像是一个牢笼。

水逐渐上升到他的头顶，氧气变得越来越少，他要窒息了。 ——————————————

“快起来，Ward！”

他猛地睁开眼睛，从地上坐起来，大口呼吸着空气，惊慌的看着周围，他被吓出了一身冷汗，Skye察觉出他的异样，手抚上Ward的脸，认真地看着他的眼睛，希望这能够让他清醒一下，她知道Ward又做了那个噩梦

“Hey，看着我，Ward，我们得走了，他们就快找到我们了”

“谁？”

Ward还没从那个诡异可怕的噩梦里反应过来，疑惑的看着自己的女朋友，大口的喘着气，他不想再回到那个令人窒息的海底里了

他听到隐隐约约的枪声了，他们确实快追过来了

“是Hydra”

Ward想起来了，他们两个人现在是Hydra的在逃犯，他们躲藏了两个月了 这两个月来，他一直不明白，为什么Skye也被通缉了，自己是神盾局的卧底，这还说得过去，但是Skye不会因此受到牵连，Hydra的员工也不都是全都没有逻辑思维的大头章鱼

他们在某一天醒来之后，他从窗外看到那巨大的电视广告上，播放着他和Skye的脸，并标了通缉犯这几个字在上面，自己和Skye就这样莫名其妙的成为了在逃犯

那一天他们就不得不开始了在影子里躲藏的生活

并且奇怪的是，S.H.I.E.L.D.完全陷落了，只剩下了他一个在逃犯，而他完全不记得这是什么时候发生的 更让人觉得离奇的是，Dr.Fitz，May，Hydra夫人在同一时间也都失踪了

也是在那一天，Ward和Skye进行了一次，有史以来最坦诚的一次谈话

————————————

“为什么Hydra说我们是颠覆分子，你做了什么，Ward？”

Skye将手交叉在胸前，靠在椅背上，大声质问着Ward

“告诉我，Ward，你不是S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent”

Ward张了张嘴，想要说出那一句话，他看着Skye的眼睛，最终还是闭上了，他无法告诉他眼前这个女孩他不是卧底，那让他心里不好受， 他心里清楚，Skye现在已经知道他是S.H.I.E.L.D.的卧底了，而这天迟早会到来的，只不过他没想到是这么快

“你是S.H.I.E.L.D.的，对吗”

Skye没有听到他的回答，她最不想的事情发生了，她不想知道自己的爱人一直是一个敌方派来的间谍，但是这种情况除外，因为她发现了S.H.I.E.L.D.才是这一直以来正确的组织

“你说对了，我是颠覆分子，但我觉得我做的事情是对的”

Ward坚定的承认了，他不想再撒谎了，并且说出来让他感到安心

他在这之前，已经想好了可能会出现的后果，但是Skye并没有像想象中那样，冲他发火，往他的脸上揍上一拳，骂他是个混蛋，是个骗子，然后离开他，但Skye并没有，她接受的很好

她在这期间也看到了Hydra的真面目，并不是巴克希新闻上对着镜头说的那样，那简直就是个人间地狱，他们捏造了一切，就连学校里教的历史都是错误的，就连肥皂也是！

他们突然停下了讨论，他们听到了外面的枪声和直升机的轰鸣声，虽然这些自Hydra统治以来，就从来没有停过 ，他们早已习惯了

“你为什么要加入S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Ward沉默了一会才回答了这个问题，他把视线从窗外移回来到了她的眼睛上

他临时改变了要说的话 “为了保护…世界，我希望世界和平，Hydra正在做的事情，正在毁灭这个世界，而且他们在我以为自己的人生就这样毁了的时候，告诉我，我可以成为一个好人的，而你，Skye，你让我相信了这一点”

Ward把手放在Skye的手上，Skye能够感受得到自己手背传来的温暖的热度，她看着Ward温柔的眼神，接受了这个事实。

“Skye，我会永远站在你那一边的”

Ward看着Skye，手指轻轻的抚摸着她的脸颊，凝视着她棕色的眼睛

“我相信你” ——————————————

脚步声越来越接近他们了，他们所在的仓库已经暴露了，Skye给蹲下去整理装备的Ward扔过去一把上了膛的手枪，自己边穿防弹衣一边对着他说话

“得快点了，他们快来了”

Ward抬起手臂接住了枪，将枪放在腰间，抬起头看着Skye

“所以，我们只能像只老鼠一样躲着猫，这太让人难受了”

“说实话，Ward，我不太喜欢你这个比喻”

Ward朝着Skye投去一个无奈的眼神，放快语调，用着开玩笑的语气说，尝试让Skye听到这句话感觉没那么残酷

“但这就是我们的现状”

Skye没有回答Ward这句话，她不想回答

“我有点羡慕那些有异能的Inhuman，实用的战斗能力，有些时候我还挺希望我也是Inhuman中的一员，至少战斗的时候没有那么累”

Ward愣了一两秒，但很快又继续了手中的活，这句话像是触动了他大脑里的某根神经，但是这句话更多的是让他觉得奇怪

“Skye，你没有拿到你的检查报告吗，在这之前，你做过检查，你确实是一个Inhuman”

“这是什么时候的事情，Ward？我不太记得这个了”

Skye给在地上的Ward，伸出手给他拉了一把 Ward站起来看着Skye，回答了她的话

“我也不记得，应该是我们被追捕之前”

他也确实不记得那是什么时候的事了，但是他确实是知道这件事确实存在

“Well，至少——我知道了为什么我会被一起追捕了的原因了”

Skye把这当成了自己被追捕的原因，对着自己的男友耸耸肩，准备把枪放到身后的枪套处，结果却听到一声枪响，接着自己就被Ward拉到了他的身后挡着，Skye听到了一声惨叫，她转过头，看见一个Hydra特工倒在了血泊里

刚刚有一个Hydra的特工就在自己后面100米处，他的枪口正好对着自己的后脑勺，而她还居然没有发现，此刻她在庆幸自己还有Ward

“小心点，我不想你出什么事”

Ward侧过头看着Skye，就像在看自己的一只小猫一样，总是小心翼翼的保护着她 这有点让Skye生气了

“谢谢，但是你知道，我可以保护自己的吧，我也和你一样，是一个特工”

“Yeah… of course”

Ward对着Skye点点头

“我们不能再耽搁下去了，我们该走了，他们应该已经包围了这附近了”

Skye拿起手里的手枪在仓库的其中一个门的旁边侦查了一下，对着自己的男友说

“这扇门后面就是他们的人了”

“我当然清楚他们的行动模式，再不快点我们就要被天上的飞机轰炸了”

Ward站到Skye旁边，面对着一扇门，两个人互相对视了一下，一起将门打开了，四把手枪同时对着Hydra的特工开火

——————————————

“你在做什么，Daisy？”

Simmons看着盘腿坐在床上，正对着屏幕快速敲打着键盘的队友，好奇她在框架里出来之后，除了好好理清一下记忆，接着阻止艾达，还能在忙些什么

“Look，Simmons，我阻止了框架崩坏，并且把和我们有关联的人，在我们进去之后的记忆都删除了，修改成另一段记忆”

Daisy听到Simmons这么问后，坐直了身子，把电脑转过去给Simmons看

“你是指……”

“没错，举例来说，在框架里，我们只是失踪了，但我不能修改已经发生的事情”

Simmons听的有些云里雾里，但还是挤出了一个礼貌性的笑容，点着头说

“我想，我听懂了”

“其实你并没有听懂，对吧”

Daisy看着Simmons，她不相信她听懂了，戳中人的小心思之后扶了扶额，看着她

“Simmons，你应该知道你说谎一直都烂爆了”

“All right，简单来说就是，从外面进去的，离开之后，在框架里算作失踪，而本来就在里面的人，我只能改写他们的记忆，而且已经发生的事，我改变不了”

Daisy往后缩了缩身体，把手放在盘着的腿上，背靠着墙上看着她

“Oh…这简直就像塔希提计划”

Simmons抬起头看着天花板，用着她的英格兰腔调感叹了一句，接着端着她那茶杯，去看看Fitz的情况了，走之前转过头补了一句

“当然了，是无痛的那种” “你要这么理解也可以”Daisy朝着Simmons离开的方向喊了一声

Daisy在Simmons离开之后，又继续在她的电脑上敲敲打打了，盯着发亮的屏幕，将一串一串的代码写进去，维持着框架的合理运作，将艾达造成的损坏重新修复，她所做的只有这些，但她不能改变任何事

实际上，框架的毁灭，并不会对她，对任何事，对现实造成任何一丁点细微的影响，那只是一个虚拟世界，一些数据，但她却想留下这些，只要她想，她还可以知道框架里面发生了什么

Daisy时常还会想起来在框架里的审讯室和Radcliffe隔着墙的那一次谈话

“有时候，一句话，就能够改变你的一生，就像，我爱你，或者，我们要有孩子了”

这句话她还是记在心里，也是因为这句话，才在当时给出了那样一个回答，但那更像是一个承诺，永远的承诺

出于内心的某种原因，她不想让框架消失，是遗憾，是爱，还是单纯的不想失约，她不知道，Daisy一直没有搞明白，她有时会因为这个，而彻夜不眠

Daisy的编程有一个漏洞，但她自己并不知道

她虽然删除了和他们接触过的人，对于他们的记忆，但是她却忘了这是框架，一个虚拟世界，这意味着这一切都会成为正常的失忆症，就算删除了记忆，也是有办法找回去的，虚拟世界是不可控的，就像Coulson就算在框架里，也还记得塔希提计划，以及一些片段

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个存档


End file.
